As They Meet Again
by nikaella
Summary: Ryoma is the best tennis player, Sakuno is a beauty queen and they meet again as models. sorry, I'm not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to someone else... :)

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm an author now! haha... hello to everyone! Hope you'll enjoy my first ever fanfic. I'm really not good so please forgive me. Please also give me your review and comments and advice. Thanks and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Beauty and the Best

It's been 7 years since he went to Japan to study there and play tennis for his school. It's been 7 years since she studied in Seigaku and started cheering in those tournaments. It's been 7 years when they met in the train. Those are the days of their youth. After graduating from Seigaku, they have parted their ways and do what the future beholds for them.

Now, Ryoma Echizen is a popular professional tennis player in America. He's also known, not only for his good tennis skills but also for his good looks. After he graduated in Seigaku, he went back to America. As a student, he really does not want to be professional. He just really wants to defeat his father. But as times pass, he realizes that he wanted to be professional. He trained hard there just to be a better tennis player. But now that he's the best one, he sometimes wishes he's not. He really hates when fans and the media follow him wherever he goes bothering even his personal life.

While Sakuno Ryuzaki, the shy, kind and stuttering but cute granddaughter of Sumire is now a beauty queen. She's still shy and kind but she has more confidence in her now and became smarter. She studied in a university and after graduating from her course, Culinary Arts, she was persuaded to audition in a search where Japan's representative for the Ms. Universe pageant will be chosen, with her best friend Tomoko as her manager. After all, she has won many beauty contests in her school. And because of her beauty and brains, she was picked by the judges. Actually, she has just won the Ms. Universe title last night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma have a two-storey house with beautifully landscaped gardens around it and a tennis court at the back. His property is surrounded by high walls so that reporters or fans won't be able to just break in. Only a few people know about his house but he still needs to be careful. It's the only place where hi have his privacy.

He was sitting on the sofa watching the morning news that Monday morning.

"20 years old Ms. Japan Sakuno Ryuzak…"

Kring…

Kring…

Kring…

Startled, Ryoma answered the phone. "Hello."

"Ryoma, you must go to Mr. Smith's house this afternoon, around 1 p.m. He has something to tell you. Bye." The man on the phone told Ryoma.

"Bye."

Mr. Smith is Ryoma's coach and manager for three years while the man who called Ryoma is Horio, Mr. Smith's assistant for three years also and Ryoma's classmate back in Seigaku. Horio happened to be Mr. Smith's assistant before Mr. Smith discovered Ryoma. Horio was just vacationing in America when he met Mr. Smith who is a known tennis trainer. Horio idolize him and when he learned that Mr. Smith needs an assistant, he offered his service, confident with his "9 years tennis experience", as he said to Mr. Smith. Then after a month, Mr. Smith discovered Ryoma and concentrates on training him until Ryoma became the best tennis player and Horio still his faithful assistant. It is also through Horio that Ryoma was able to contact his teammates in Seigaku tennis club twice or thrice a year, because of his busy schedule.

_It must have something to do with that endorsement something…_He thought. He went back on watching.

"…updates about the Ms. Universe pageant after the commercial." The reporter on the T.V said. The photo of the newly crowned Ms. Universe was showed on the screen but only for a few seconds.

Ryoma was struck. "It can't be…"

_Sakuno. It looks like her. I also heard her name… But it can't be. She's so timid. She can't even talk to me straight, what else in the front of so many people... Why do I care…? I must stop thinking about her. I have stopped thinking about her. _

Ryoma turned off the TV, stand up and go to his bedroom to get ready for his meeting with Mr. Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So this is the next chaps. Hope you'll like it. And again, please forgive me because I'm really not good. Enjoy! And please forgive me if the characters are OOC.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Ryoma arrived at Mr. Smith's office.

"I thought I'll be resting this day." He said.

"This won't be long, if you'll agree of modeling for Hi-TEC." Mr. Smith said.

Hi-TEC (Higgs Tennis Equipments Center) is Ryoma's sponsor for his racquets and other tennis equipments he use for almost a year. Its owner is an old man who is a big fan of Ryoma. They've been asking him in photo shoots but he declined. Now, they've been asking him again because the numbers of their customers do not increase since last year. They believe that if Ryoma, a well known tennis player, will be their next model, other people will also patronage their product.

"But I always use their products. I have their name in my jersey. It's like modeling for them, right? I acknowledge them during press conferences. And they can get my pictures while I'm playing." Ryoma said trying to convince his manager.

"But it's different when you actually model for them and attend press conferences, not just to acknowledge them but they will be the main topic." Mr. Smth said.

"But I'm not a model. I'm a tennis player. I can't pose and smile like stupid."

"It's just easy. And don't worry; they're getting you a partner. You'll not be alone."

"A partner? Who?"

"I still don't know. This will be good for your publicity."

"I don't want publicity. I just want to play."

"You're a celebrity now. You're not just a plain tennis player."

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma went out of Mr. Smith's office and bump into Horio who is reading a newspaper while walking.

"Hey Echizen, have you heard the news?" Horio asked Ryoma excitedly.

"Yeah, the chicken with four feet."

"Not that! It's Sakuno! She won Ms. Universe! And she's prettier. Look…" He showed Ryoma the Picture of Sakuno in the newspaper.

_Really beautiful. Well, people can really change as times pass. _Ryoma thought.

"Hmmm…"

"What can you say? I can't believe it you know. I thought she do not have enough courage. Wait, you're going home?"

Ryoma just walk out.

_What happened to him? How could he just ignore Sakuno that easy? She's been really good to her, but Ryoma seems to forget her. He doesn't even call her, just the sempais. _Horio thought, shaking his head.

Ryoma really don't want to think about Sakuno. It wasn't easy at first. When he arrived in America, he kept on thinking about her. He missed her so much that he wanted to go back on Japan. But he also wanted to be professional so he persuaded his self to just forget her. He busied himself in tennis and trained so hard that Sakuno just slip out of his mind. But now, that Sakuno is all over the news, it's hard to not think about her.

_She's more beautiful now. Does she have a boyfriend now? _He shakes his head. _Why do I care? It's her own life._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

One day after she won, Sakuno fly to America for an interview in a TV show.

"Please do tell us what you like to do most, Ms. Sakuno." Ask the interviewer.

"Uhm, I really love cooking. Actually, I am planning of owning a restaurant."

"Yeah, and I've heard you graduated in Culinary Arts. In sports, do you have a favorite sport?"

"Actually, I like playing tennis. My grandmother taught me. She is a tennis coach."

"Really, so you must be good if you're grandmother is a coach."

"I'm not that good. Uhm… I wanted to take this opportunity also to advertise one of the projects the Ms. Universe committee is planning, a tennis program for teens and children. It will be in Arizona, and I'll be one of the trainers. We're still looking for volunteers and sponsor for the equipments that we will be using..."

The old man watching the TV smiled. Now, he found a perfect model with Ryoma Echizen.

He reached out for the telephone and called the advertising department of Hi-TEC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the interview, Sakuno headed to a charity fund raising activity. Then, she visited an orphanage and had a meeting with a women's group. After a very tiring day, she and Tomoka headed to the hotel where they were sharing. Tomoka stayed in Sakuno's room.

"Sakuno, the head of the committee told me that a company wanted to sponsor the tennis program. They will provide the equipments that we need." Said Tomoka.

"Wow, that's great! We also are receiving calls about some volunteer trainers."

"Good. Anyway, the company that will be sponsoring us, I think the name is Hi-TEC, asks if you would be able to be their model for their next photo shoot showing their new products, with someone."

"Of course, with whom?"

"Uhm… with… Ryoma Echizen." Tomoka answered.

"Ryoma…? But... he agreed? I mean, he's not the type of agreeing as a model, you know."

"I know. I'm surprised too. So, what? You'll still be the model?"

"I think so. After all, Hi-TEC will be giving the equipments for free. It's the only way we can thank them. Do you think Ryoma knows I'll be modeling with him?"

"I don't know. He's really stupid you know. He doesn't even call you when he's gone here. I can't believe he forgot you so easy, I mean, you two were always good together."

"Yeah. But you know tennis is more important for him. It only hurts because he was able to call the sempais sometimes, but he never bothers to call me. But why would he? He didn't even tell me he'll go here." Sakuno said with teary eyes as she remembered Ryoma's father telling her Ryoma went to America, one summer day and when she learned that the sempais knew about Ryoma's plan. She spent almost a month crying every night. Then, one morning, she just realized that her world didn't just revolve around him. So she busied herself in studying and keeps Ryoma out of her mind. She even turns the TV off whenever Ryoma was featured. The only thing she knew is that Ryoma is now the best tennis player in the world, as he has defeated other good players.

"Let's not talk about that jerk. I always thought he is good. Oh, I think you'll be with him for long because of course as the new endorser of Hi-TEC; you will attend not only photo shoots but also press conferences together. But well, you don't have to talk to him really. I know it will be fine." Said Tomoka comfortingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll wait for you in the office. We need to talk about endorsing Hi-TEC" Said Mr. Smith as his training with Ryoma finished.

Ryoma showered first and headed to Mr. Smith's office, in the third floor of the building near the tennis courts. On the second stair, he met Horio going down who was grinning from ear to ear at him. Ryoma was confused at that grin and thought that it has something to do about what Mr. Smith will tell him.

"The photo shoot will be starting next week." Mr. Smith told him.

"Hmmm… Why, did they found… Uhm… that so-called _partner?_" He asked.

"Yes. None other than Ms. Universe, Sakuno Ryuzaki."

Ryoma froze. Of all the people, why does it have to be Sakuno?

"Why, is there a problem?" Asked Mr. Smith at the obviously stunned face of Ryoma.

"No. OK, is that all? I'll go to my house."

"That's all. You may go. I'll just make Horio bring your fan mails into your house. I forgot where to I put those. Even though you're not writing back, they still keep on sending letters."

"Oh, don't bother. You could just keep them." But Mr. Smith never keeps the letters. He always sends it to Ryoma and Ryoma really hate those. They usually came from girls and Ryoma was tired of them. He tried to read some of the letters one time and was disgusted to find a marriage proposal. Ryoma is glad that he's not really busy these times. His next match would be in the following month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullos… please give me reviews… ******** anyway… I hope you'll enjoy these next chaps and forgive for the discrepancies! Thanx! I hope I'll be able to finish this soon because there are only 4 days left before the opening of classes… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 **

A private room in a restaurant was reserved for the meeting and contract signing of the president of Hi-TEC with its new endorsers. There are 9 chairs in the table. Already seated in the far left is the president. On his left and right are the staffs of Hi-TEC. Mr. Smith, Ryoma and Horio were all seated on the left side. Ryoma seated uncomfortably and looks like thinking about something deep. The group of Sakuno was late for five minutes. When they arrived, Ryoma was brought back to his senses. He gazed at Sakuno. She still has a long hair that reaches her waist. She's grown taller but Ryoma is still taller than her. She has a very slender figure and she's really more beautiful. All those who were seated stand up.

Horio looked at Tomoka with a smile but Tomoka just snubbed him.

"I'm so sorry we're late." One of the companies of Sakuno said. She is one of the Ms. Universe committee.

"It's OK." Answered the president.

"This is Sakuno Ryusaki. Sakuno, he is the president of Hi-TEC."

"Nice meeting you sir." Sakuno said.

"Nice meeting you too. No wonder you really are the Ms. Universe." The president reached his arm to Sakuno for handshake. "This is Ryoma Echizen. A really good tennis player… Ryoma, this is Ms. Sakuno Ryuzaki."

Ryoma reached his hand to Sakuno and Sakuno also reached her hand weakly and blushed slightly. Good thing she's have blush on. Ryoma felt her cold hands. Sakuno look at him but take it away immediately.

_He's still handsome. He looks like a real man now with those wide eyes. _Sakuno thought.

Then Sakuno was also introduced to Ryoma's company and Ryoma was introduced to Sakuno's companions.

Sakuno seated opposite to Ryoma and tried hard not to look at him.

They talk about the products of Hi-TEC and they were briefed about the up coming press conference. The contract signing was held after they eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was done. And Sakuno needs to leave because of s meeting she'll attend that afternoon. There was a limousine outside waiting for her but before they leave, Tomoka needs to go to the comfort room so Sakuno waited for her at the public part of the restaurant. Luckily there were no costumers at that time but the waiters in the counter were all gazing at Sakuno.

Ryoma's group was still inside the private room. Mr. Smith and the president were chatting about Ryoma's matches so he decided to leave them. He found Sakuno sitting in one of the chairs waiting patiently to Tomoka. Ryoma wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say. Sakuno seems not aware that he was standing, some feet away from her side.

Tomoka went out of the comfort room. "Sakuno, let's go." Then she saw Ryoma standing. Sakuno look at were Tomoka stare and was surprised to see Ryoma standing there looking at her. Then, he turned away and went back to the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horio went to Ryoma's house Saturday afternoon with Ryoma's fan mails and two cases of Ponta.

"Ryoma, where will I put all of these?" He said indicating the letters.

"The usual."

So Horio put the fan mails in the trash bags in the kitchen.

"Why don't you read your letters?" Asked Horio.

"And why do you bother to bring them here?" he questioned back.

"If I were you, I'll read those. Maybe some of them are really annoying but there are still others that are pleasing. You might even find a girlfriend in those fans. I really think you need one."

"It's none of your business."

"And speaking of girlfriend, Sakuno is really beautiful. I know she's beautiful before but she's prettier now. She's so gorgeous. Maybe you should court her. You'll be together a bit longer because of the endorsement. I'm sure she'll never let you down. You're her crush, right?"

"Her what?"

"Her crush. Hey, are you really that insensitive. She's _in love_ to you ever since we're in Seigaku. I think she still like you now."

"I don't know. I thought she's just nice and friendly."

"You've been close for so long and you don't feel it? Will you try to be more sensitive? Oh… Show her your feelings for her. I know you like her and the reason why you don't call her is that you wanted to forget your feelings for her because it might hinder you in playing."

Ryoma didn't answer. Horio was right but he won't admit it.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend now. And I think she's angry with me."

"We're not sure she has a boyfriend. And of course, she'll be angry of you. After all you've done. But we know she is nice so maybe if you'll just say sorry and explain to her, she will forgive you."

Ryoma still have to think about that. _Why not. After all, he has achieved his dreams. He's now number one. Maybe he should fix some things. _

"So, how's the sempais?" Ryoma still use the word sempais for his team mates back in Seigaku.

"They're really all right. They even watched Sakuno in the pageant night. They're so happy that Sakuno won. I called Sempai Momo last night and told them that you and Sakuno are together in the endorsement. He's happy with the both of you being together and he also told me that you must get Sakuno first before others out run you. Maybe that means she don't have a boyfriend."

"Hmmm…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

On Monday morning, a press con was held for on the same restaurant where the contract signing was held. Chairs and tables are on one side and in front of those was a long table where Ryoma and Sakuno were seated. At first, they were just asked about Hi-TEC products. Then, a female reporter asked:

"Have you met before in Japan?"

Ryoma answered the question that astonished Sakuno. "Yes. We've met before. Actually we're classmates."

There were whispers from other reporters.

"So Ms. Ryuzaki, have you seen Mr. Echizen play tennis before? I believe he is a regular player in your old school."

"Yeah… Uhm… Actually, my grandmother was his coach that's why I always saw him in his games."

_She's really good at English now. _Ryoma thought.

"Did Ms. Ryuzaki join beauty contests back then?" Another reporter asked Ryoma.

"No. She's just quiet. But she's already beautiful."

Sakuno can't keep blushing. Smiles crept at the faces of the reporters and other people in the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A photo shoot followed the next day in a tennis court. The models worn white tennis suits with the logo of Hi-TEC at the back. They were asked to play tennis for ten minutes while the photographer took shots. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno's tennis skills have improved a lot.

While they were playing, Tomoka was sitting at the bench on the side of the court watching the two models.

"Hi Tomoka." Horio said as he sat beside Tomoka.

"Hmp!" Tomoka snapped.

"Hey, are you angry with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But what have I done?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just that you don't even call Sakuno or me when you learned that Ryoma came here. Ryoma really hurt Sakuno that's why I'm also angry at him and of course, I'm angry with you also because you are his friend. Goodbye!"

Horio was left there stunned.

"Hey, have you seen my towel?" It's Ryoma. The shoot was done.

"Hmp!" And Horio walked out.

_So that's the reason why she didn't answer my phone calls._ Horio thought. He and Tomoka became closed in Seigaku even though it wasn't obvious because they usually fought. But those arguments bond them to be closer.

Sakuno needs to attend a meeting. Ryoma was left there for his solo shots in a studio. Sakuno's solos will be resumed the next day. Many staffs were noticing the gap between Ryoma and Sakuno. They started thinking that there might be some misunderstandings between the two because since the contract signing, they were hardly seen talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning, its Sakuno's turn for her solo shots. Ryoma was also in the studio. When he arrived, Sakuno was already posing for some shot. When she saw Ryoma watching her, she accidentally stumbled on a tennis ball that her face turned red. Sakuno was sure she saw Ryoma smirk but take it away immediately.

_Why do I always make a fool of myself in front of him? _She thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy." She told the reporter who helped her up. She looked at Ryoma but he wasn't there anymore.

"OK, its time for your shots together." The photographer said. Then, Ryoma came from the dressing room and went in front of the camera with Sakuno.

The two just stand there waiting for the photographer's instructions. It is a very uncomfortable moment for both of them.

"Sakuno, face Ryoma. Right… a little closer… Closer… OK. Hold the racquet with your left hand and put your right hand over his left shoulder. Hold the racquet over his other shoulder, that's it… look at here, both of you… and… smile." The photographer instructed.

Ryoma could feel Sakuno's hands trembling but he liked it. He liked to feel Sakuno's soft hands.

Then, (they were still face to face) Ryoma was instructed to hold Sakuno's right waist, Sakuno's hand still on his shoulder. Sakuno quiver as she felt Ryoma's hand placed gently in her waist. They were both holding the lace of a tennis bag (the one shaped like a racquet) which is hanging in their shoulders.

They have done other poses together. At first they were uneasy but felt comfortable with each other later on.

At lunch, the foods are arranged in a buffet style. Horio was in front of the line getting his plate. Tomoka was after him and then Sakuno. Horio offered a plate to Tomoka.

"Thanks but I can get my own." And she grabbed a plate. Horio tried to give the plate to Sakuno but Tomoka had given Sakuno another plate.

Horio just got his food and sat gloomily in a chair and eat there silently.

Tomoka and Sakuno ate inside a dressing room.

"Why are you rude to Horio?" Asked Sakuno.

"I'm not rude. He Ryoma's friend that's why I… I kind of hate him."

"Really? Or is it just because he never tried to call you?"

"Of course not. I don't care if he never calls me."

Sakuno laughed. "Tomo-chan, you're blushing."

"I'm not!" Tomoka said hiding her face with her hands.

"Fine. But please treat him good next time."

"All right. So, how was it with you and Ryoma? How do you feel?"

"How do I feel on what?"

"Oh, you know when he touched you." Tomoka giggled. "I still hate him but you're really cute together."

It's Sakuno's turn to blush. "It's fine… uhm… kind of uncomfortable. But you know I'm not angry with him anymore. I just realized that it's the past and maybe he has a good reason."

"So you'll talk to him? After all he's done?"

"I don't know. I think I'll let him talk to me first because I feel really shy talking to him."

"You know what? You're so good. You forgave Ryoma even though he hurt you."

"I told you it's the past."

"Anything you say. Uhm… but are you still in love with him?"

Sakuno's face turned a deep shade of red. "Of course…I'm… I'm not."

"Oh… you are. It's obvious you know." And Tomoka giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if the updates are a bit slow… Anyways, tanx again! Salamat! ******

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Sir, there is a call for you from Japan." The secretary said as she entered the office of the Hi-TEC president.

"OK, I'll get it." The president reached for the telephone receiver in his desk.

"Hello..."

"Hey old man, how are you?"

"Oh it's you. I'm all right. Why do you call?"

"Well I've just learned that that stupid son of mine is your new _model. _Is it true?"

"Yeah, he's with Ms. Universe Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"I know. So, how's the endorsement going?"

"The two of them are really effective. As a matter of fact, our sales increased after the press conference held for them."

"Good. And how's their… uhm… relationship?"

"Well, they have chemistry but as I can see and based on the reports of my staffs, they hardly talk with each other and I don't know why. I think they have some misunderstandings. Why did you asked?"

"Well, they do have some misunderstandings, and I really wanted to that to be solved. Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course, I'm really planning of solving that you know. I just can feel that they're good together. Hmmm… seems like your interested, or rather, concerned with your son's… love life."

"Interested, maybe… I really don't care about him. But I'm more concerned about Ms. Ryuzaki. My stupid son hurt her you know. I know he likes her but he's really stupid to realize that. So, I expect your help old man"

"Sure, there will be no problem about that, samurai."

"Yeah, and please send me some of his pictures. I'll need something new to laugh at. Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that time, Ryoma and Sakuno were being interviewed by a writer from a tennis magazine in a restaurant. Tomoka was waiting patiently, sitting on a chair two tables away from the interview. A staff of Hi-TEC approached her and told her that the president wanted to talk to her in his office. Surprised, she told one of Sakuno's assistant to tell Sakuno that she will be gone. The staff was left at the restaurant so she expected to be going at Hi-TEC alone. And she went inside the backseat of the car which was waiting for her outside the restaurant that will take her to the president. The problem was, someone was already sitting there.

"Why are you here?

"I was also called by the president." Horio answered.

"How long will it take us going there?" she asked the driver.

"For about half an hour ma'am."

Tomoka sighed. She just turned at the window to look at the sceneries outside, making sure there was a big gap between her and Horio.

Horio thought that it would be his time to talk to Tomoka. He cleared his throat first to attract the attention of Tomoka.

"Tomoka…"

"Hmmm?" She answered but still looking outside. He thought it's a good start that she responded.

"Uhm… My calls…"

"What calls?" She looked at him.

"My calls. Well, I tried to call you so many times when I got here. But you're not answering those calls. I know you're angry at me because of Ryoma but I have thought that when the first time I called you, I'm still not working with Ryoma so I just want to know if there are other reasons why you're angry."

Bewildered, Tomoka told Horio "But I wasn't receiving any calls from you. Are you fooling me?"

"Of course I'm not. I called you the first night I've been here." He pressed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tomoka, hoping that what Horio was saying was true.

"Yeah. I even memorized your number. Isn't it 414-34-34?"

"Oh, but the last digits are 24, not 34." Tomoka said, feeling disappointed but glad.

"What? And I've tried to call that number so many times. I'm really so sorry. I'm really so irresponsible."

"It's OK."

Happiness was filling him. "So, does it mean that there were no other reasons why you hate me?"

"Uhm… Yeah… Well you know, you know I really got angry when you didn't call me. I thought you've forgotten me and that really hurts. Then, I learned that you're working with Ryoma and that added up to my anger. It really hurts a lot when I've been expecting your call as you've told me before you've left but then I haven't got a simple call from you." She said all this like she's been dying to spit it out for so long.

A smile crept at Horio's face. "So, you're in love with me huh…"

"What? How did you know? I mean…. I mean…"

"Aha! And now you admit it!"

"Hey, well, maybe… but I know you've fallen in love with me since we're in 2nd year in Seigaku."

"How did you…"

"Well one of our classmates told me… So its true…"

"Well… yeah."

Silence between them.

"You're not angry with me now?"

"Well, yes… but with Ryoma…"

"Ryoma had a good reason. He's really sad being away from Sakuno.

"Then why didn't he told Skuno he's leaving? And he hasn't even communicated with her."

"Because he was afraid that he might just miss her and he won't be able to concentrate on tennis. Sakuno and tennis are the most important for Ryoma but he had to choose. A good tennis career was waiting for him here and he can't miss that or else there will be no other time. He thought he can't handle both and chose tennis. But I know he really like Sakuno and I sometimes feel he's regretting leaving her. Is Sakuno still angry at him?"

"Well, Sakuno is not that angry anymore but she's still hurt. She needed some things to hear from Ryoma. You know, explanations, to clear things up." She said.

"Right, I hope they would be able to talk. Anyway, do you know why the president called us?

That thought came back to Tomoka as she has forgotten about that when she and Horio talked. "I don't know. Maybe about the endorsement."

At that time, the car stopped in front of a white building. A logo of Hi-TEC was engraved at the top of the glass door. They both got out of the car, holding hands, leaving the driver smiling broadly at his two passengers who were enemies when they got inside the car and got out as couples. A woman was waiting for them at the reception area and led them at the 25th floor of the building, to the office of the president of Hi-TEC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've started this chap. 2 days ago but I only finished it tonight. Anyway, please review my fanfic and tell me what you think about it. I'll update as soon as possible…******


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this is somewhat romantic… haha… Sorry for the late update… Anyway hope you'll like it. ******** Rizel! Eto na ang next chap… haha… bigay ka ng review ha…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

Sakuno woke up late that day finding a note at her bedside table. She read it ----

_I'll go shopping. I never bothered to wake you up but you could meet me at the mall. Call me if you'll come. I left a wig and sunglasses for you; of course we wouldn't want to cause a mob there. Love Tomoka…_

Sakuno was so delighted. Since she has been the Ms. Universe, she always wanted to get out and have some fun without other people noticing her. Its not that she's tired but she misses her normal life.

She went out of the hotel wearing the wig and sunglasses. She decided to walk first and she'll just commute when she's tired. It really felt wonderful walking outside and while walking, she's thinking of making sure that nothing must go wrong at her rest day when something wrong happened… Someone from her back put a handkerchief on her face and then, she passed out...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey wake up." Ryoma said to the girl in front of him. Half an hour ago, Ryoma was awakened inside that truck cab where he saw the girl motionless beside him. He shook her shoulder that she awakened instantly. Her sunglasses fell when sat. Ryoma thought the girl was familiar.

The girl was confused as she looked around and still a bit groggy but when she looked at Ryoma sitting in front of her, she let out a gasp.

"Ryoma!"

"Ryuzaki?"

She took off her wig that revealed her long hair in ponytail.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ryoma asked.

"So… so that no one would identify me. I decided to walk going to the mall. Uhm… Why are you here?"

"Kidnapped, I guess." He said sarcastically. "You? Kidnapped also?"

"Well… I… I think so… Oh my… have you seen the kidnappers? What did they want?" She's starting to be frantic.

"No, I haven't. I was just walking on the tennis court then someone made me inhale something through a handkerchief and then, I just woke up here." He explained coolly.

The cab and the front seats are not connected so the driver would have to open the main door of the cab if he needs to get in it. The walls and the ceiling are padded with a leather-like material.

"To… Tomoka. She'll be worried if I don't show up at the mall. And my cell phone's in my purse… The kidnappers must have got it. Oh..." Sakuno said worried.

"Let's look around here; maybe… maybe we'll see some holes… or openings." She stood up and looked everywhere but saw nothing aside from Ryoma who was comfortably sitting on the floor in front of her with his back on the wall.

"Or maybe we should shout… people outside might hear us……"

"It's useless, they won't hear us." Ryoma said colly.

"Hey… you must have you cell phone there. The kidnappers must have forgotten to get your bag…"

"They've got my cell phone and just leave my Ponta…"

Sakuno, controlling her raging feelings and thinking that it was right, asked, "Then what shall we do now?" She looked at Ryoma but he does not answer. Instead, he busied himself drinking Ponta.

Then, the car suddenly stopped that made Sakuno outbalanced that she fell right into Ryoma. He held her waist but it did not prevent their heads from bumping. Sakuno suddenly straightened up, her face so red and her forehead a bit sore. And then, the car move again that Sakuno fell into her knees. What happened next made Ryoma wanted to throw up his Ponta.

Sakuno hugged her knees, bowed her head and cried. Ryoma was so taken aback by what had happened and looked at Sakuno unbelievably. He was the one feeling so helpless because he wanted to do something but he doesn't know what. He really doesn't want to see people crying. He thought she was harmed when she fell down.

"Are you wounded? It would heal easily… I think it's not that severe…" He said comfortingly, patting Sakuno's back without realizing he was doing it.

"I'm not wounded!" Sakuno said.

"Then why…"

"It's you! It's because of you!"

"… What?" he asked confused.

"Be… because it's like you don't care if we die here or anything. You… just sitting there… drinking… like it's OK for you to be locked up here… not even thinking of those people who… for sure… is worried by now… you're…."

"Hey…" He tried to cut her but she continued.

"…still cool while… while me… panicking around… making me look stupid… but of course, you don't care… 'Know what? If you're not concerned about yourself… then think of those people who are worried about you! You're so insensitive… so selfish…" She said all this between her sobs. Ryoma was looking at Sakuno, whose still in her knees sobbing. Then, he said… "I'm sorry."

Sakuno looked at him with teary eyes.

"Before I woke you up, I've been also finding a way of getting us out of here but there's really nothing I can do. And I don't really mean to make you look stupid if that's what you're thinking. I mean, you don't look stupid at all. I understand that many would be really worried but we just have to wait. I know we'll get out of here, trust me."

Sakuno was touched. It was unusual to Ryoma saying things like that but there he was, saying sorry to her. Sakuno nod in agreement.

"Here, have Ponta."

"Thanks." She uttered and slightly smiled.

They sat with their backs on the wall at the front of the wall both thinking when it would be opened. Thirty minutes later, the door was still close and the car still moving. Four empty cans of Ponta were rolling on the floor and Ryoma and Sakuno was still sitting and drinking their last Ponta. On those thirty minutes, no one spoke that makes them both feel uncomfortable. Then Sakuno broke the silence.

"Why haven't you told me you'll left?" She asked. That question has been nagging her and she felt brave asking that. However, she also felt shy that Ryoma might misinterpret that question.

"I… I mean, I know I'm not that… uhm… special or something… I just thought that we're…" Then she just looked at her feet feeling ashamed.

"We're what?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"I thought we're… we're _friends._" She said hoping that Ryoma would quit looking at her.

"You're my best friend, Ryuzaki." She was surprised and can't help but blush. She looked at him.

"I know I've hurt you and it hurts me too. But I thought it's the best thing to do so we can concentrate on our lives. And you're right; I know I'm selfish, I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's ok. I know you just make your dreams came true. What's important is that we had achieved our goals now. I'm also sorry, for telling you that you're selfish. I know you just think is best." And she drank her remaining Ponta. Ryoma did the same thing and told her: "I really miss Japanese foods… Especially those you cooked for me."

Sakuno giggled. "I could cook again for you." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you'll need to ask for an appointment with me because you know, my schedule's hectic." She laughed.

"Oh, the Ms. Universe seems so busy huh. Then I wonder why she's wondering off the street." He smirked.

"Well, they gave me this day to rest and Tomoka invited me to go to the mall. Oh, I think she's really worried right now. Do you think police are looking for us now?"

"I guess. It's been two hours since we were kidnapped. They must have noticed we're missing."

"I hope we'll get out of here."

"Of course we will. Trust me."

Sakuno yawned. "It's really tiring to cry." She said and rested her head on the wall but Ryoma pushed her head on his shoulder.

"Arigatou Ryuzaki."

"Betsuni, Ryoma-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please give me a review… then tell me what you think of this chap. Sorry if the characters are kind of out of character. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update (again). I've been busy with school… huhu… coz it's getting harder… anyways… please don't forget to leave your comments… and sorry because I have read my previous chaps and I have noticed that there are lots of typographical errors and I don't know if I can edit them… enjoy this chap! ******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

Sakuno's awake but she still don't want to open her eyes. It's been a good dream, well, not really because she was kidnapped but Ryoma's with her and the two of them are all right now. But of course she has to wake up and start her day. So, she opened her eyes.

She saw that she was laid on the floor of the cab which is not moving anymore. Her head was on Ryoma's arm and her arm wrapped on his chest. She can't help smiling but then she noticed that the door was slightly open. It's already dark outside and the light in the cab was coming from the spotlight on the wall. She shifted to a sitting position and looked at Ryoma's wrist watch and saw that it's already 6:30. She looked at Ryoma's face and gently put her hand over his face. Ryoma surprised her when put his hand over hers.

"I really like it when you touch me." He said with his eyes still closed. Then he smirked.

Sakuno wish he would not open his eyes for she was sure that she was blushing. But then, she decided to tell Ryoma about the truck. She felt nervous at the thought of the kidnappers and of what they were planning to do with them.

"Uhm… Ryoma."

"Hn?" His eyes were still close.

"The door, it's open."

He opened his eyes and sat too, not letting go of Sakuno's hand. He had forgotten that they were kidnapped.

"I woke up and saw that it's open. Shall we go out?"

Ryoma was going to answer her when they heard footsteps from outside. They stood up, Ryoma in front of Sakuno.

Then a hand touched the door's lid and opened it ------ revealing Tomoka and Horio.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno ran to Tomoka to hug her.

"What… How do you get here? I mean, where are we anyway?" She asked glancing at the door which was fully opened.

"We're on the… Uhm… Tennis court."

"What are we doing here? Where are the kidnappers?

"Sakuno… there are no kidnappers…" Horio answered her question.

"What? But I'm sure there are. I saw them…"

"Sakuno, we'll explain something…" Tomoka said.

"I think you'll need to explain a _lot_ of things." Ryoma told Tomoka suspiciously.

"Well, Sakuno, Ryoma, I hope you'll forgive us. We set you up. We hired those men you said that kidnapped you. It's our plan." She told a bewildered Sakuno and a deadly looking Ryoma.

"But why?" Sakuno asked.

"We just wanted the two of you to be OK."

"Oh, but you two made me so nervous." Sakuno said and then she put her hand on her forehead, feeling relieve and dizzy.

"Please forgive us. We just did it because we know it would make the two of you happy if you'll talk and clear things up." Tomoka said.

"And as far as I see, you two are really _OK _now." Horio said with a grin.

Ryoma walked straight passed Horio, Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Ryoma, where are you going?" Sakuno asked.

"Going home. I think there's no need for me to stay here."

"OK… Bye then…"

"Wait!" Tomoka shouted at Ryoma.

Ryoma stopped walking, irritated at Tomoka's voice.

"You have to take Sakuno to the hotel." Tomoka said.

"Yeah. Tomoka and I will go out tonight. Leaving Sakuno here is so ungentlemanly." Said Horio.

Sakuno felt ashamed of what the couple wanted Ryoma to do. "No… I can…"

"Where is your limousine?" Ryoma asked Sakuno but Tomoka answered.

"The driver is on his day off. It's Sakuno's rest day 'till tomorrow and so is the other staff."

"Oh! Tomoka, it's already seven. The movie will be starting. Let's go!" Horio told Tomoka pulling her going out of the cab.

"Oh, yeah. Ok, bye to you two! And Sakuno, let's talk later and please forgive me." Then, the two left as fast as they can.

Ryoma turned to Sakuno. "Come on." They went outside after Sakuno picked her wig and sunglasses on the floor and they headed to the garage where Ryoma's car was parked before they were "kidnapped".

"I'm so sorry for that… Uhm… Tomoka's set up. She's really nice but sometimes she really come up with wild ideas." Sakuno told Ryoma as they were walking.

"Hmm." He just answered.

Sakuno sat comfortably at the front seat beside Ryoma. She' so thankful of the comfort given to her by the seat because she's starting to feel not well. Maybe it's just the feeling of getting outside a closed space after being stacked to it for a long time.

"Uhm… So, what are your plans after this modeling for Hi-TEC?" Ryoma asked awkwardly because he's not really used on asking questions. But, he's curious.

"Well, I still have lots of work to attend like funds and meetings on other countries. Next week, I'll be busy with the tennis program. It's tiring sometimes, doing all those works, not that I don't like it, as a matter of fact, I enjoy doing those things. But I still miss simple life, don't you? So, after my term, I will settle in Japan. Yeah, that's my plans." Sakuno answered like she's talking more to herself than to Ryoma. She wanted to sound happy of Ryoma starting the conversation but she felt tired and gloomy that she can't help but sound lazy. "You, what are your plans?" She added and then yawned.

"I'm going to finish all my up coming games this year and then I might take a rest and… go back… back… back to Japan." He looked at Sakuno but she was comfortably sleeping with her head laid on the window. Ryoma noticed that she looked pale. He reached for her hand and he learned that her temperature is higher.

They arrived at the hotel. He hated waking Sakuno but she needed to rest in her room. He shook her shoulder gently and told her to wake up. They entered the hotel through the back door because they saw that the hotel was packed with so many people. With the help of one of the hotel's employees, they managed to get into Sakuno's room. Ryoma assisted Sakuno while they were walking because she looked like she's going to faint.

"Uhm, you want coffee or anything?" Sakuno asked him feeling her head ache.

"No. You're ill. You must eat. I'm sure you're hungry. I'll get you some food." He told Sakuno who was sitting at the end of the bed.

"OK. I'm not sure if I'm hungry but it's better to have food here if I would feel hungry. And you must eat also."

"Of course I will. I'll go outside and buy."

"Just close the door as you leave." She said and as Ryoma closed the door, she drifted into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll try to update again as soon as I can… pls. leave your reviews after you read. Rizel! Lizel! Yan, nag update n ako… medyo bitin nga lang yata… hehe… isip muna ng research… hehe… ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my… this month is full of tests… and defense in research… I hope I'll survive those. I'm currently addicted in singing Happy People from Bleach… I just find the song cute… haha… anyways… please, please, please review after you read this chap! ******_**happy people… happy people… (Here we go)…Everybody stand up…Minna tatakattenda….naishin wa fuan da….Demo,keep your head right up… happy people…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Ryoma was heading to Sakuno's room after he had bought foods for him and Sakuno and he also bought her medicine. He was planning to leave after he gives Sakuno her food. He'll just eat his food in his house. He knocked at the door but Sakuno did not answer so he decided to enter. When he got inside, he saw Sakuno sleeping at the edge of the bed, her feet still on the floor. He thought that he'll just leave the food for her in the fridge and go home. But, as he was reaching for the door's knob, he looked back at Sakuno and felt that he can't just leave her.

He thought of what to do. Then, Ryoma remembered the medicine he bought. He placed a glass of water on the bedside table and lifted Sakuno's shoulder.

"Ryuzaki, you have to take this."

With her eyes slightly opened, she swallowed the medicine and crept to the middle of the bed and then slept again.

_She looks like a drunken woman. Others could make her do anything without realizing she had done it. _He thought

Sakuno hasn't changed her clothes and Ryoma thought that it would be more comfortable for her if she will change her clothes. Something ridiculous entered his mind but of course he's insane if he'll do it. (_Oh my, this is that pervert's fault!_) He went out of the room and was lucky to see a chamber maid at the corridor. He told her about Sakuno's situation and the maid agreed to change Sakuno's clothes. Ryoma thanked the maid after she went out of the room.

He entered again and then decided what to do next. He saw his food on the center table and ate it. Sakuno was lying comfortably on the bed so he thought again of leaving her after he ate his food. But seeing Sakuno's angelic face as she was sleeping made Ryoma thought of just staying there and looks at her all night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakuno looked confused as she saw herself not so far from an airplane. She looked around and realized that she was in an airport. Then he saw someone familiar carrying a tennis bag on his shoulder. "Ryoma…why are you here?" She asked the man in front of her. She did not get any reply and realized that Ryoma was heading to the airplane. "Where are you going?" But he just ignored her. "Please don't leave me again…" Sakuno said and then she unconsciously cried as she saw the back of Ryoma departing. "Please…" She burst out crying, pleading him not to leave her. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" She just heard herself say those words. She fell on the ground still crying with her hands covering her face, repeating those words. She cried so long but then, a hand move her chin up and wipe her tears away. "I love you too... and I won't leave you." "Ryoma!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that, Sakuno woke up.

"Whew… it looks so true." She told herself and then her teary eyes with the sleeve of her night gown. _Wait… night gown?_ All she just remembered was entering and sleeping in the room. She's so sure she did not change her clothes. Then, as a horrible realization entered her… there… beside her… was Ryoma sleeping, she bellowed a gasp.

"Ryoma! Hey, wake up!"

"Huh?" He said still comfortably laid on Sakuno's bed.

"Wake up! What… what happened? Why are you here?" She knew he was a gentleman but she can't help feeling suspicious. She glared at him as he too sat up.

"Oh…" He forgot he's not at his house. "Well… you told me to stay, so I stayed."

"I did? I…"

"You have a high fever last night and you started crying." A smirk crept on his face. "You told me not to leave you so I just comforted you before anyone outside hear you and think that you're being harmed. You stopped crying when I embraced you and you didn't let go of me so I just fell asleep here."

She remembered her dream and her face reddened as if she'll burst into flame any time.

"At first I thought you're just taking advantage of…"

"I don't!" She defended herself as Ryoma teased her. She then looked at her dress and back to Ryoma.

"The maid, she changed your clothes" He added quickly as if sensing what she was thinking.

"Right… Uhm… did I said other things last night?" She said nervously.

"Hmmm…" He smirked once again. "I'm sure you're hungry. There's food I bought in the fridge. Just heat it."

Even though she's thinking that it was unfair that Ryoma did not really answered her question, she just thought it's also good not to know what she said. "Ok."

"Do you feel alright now?" He asked her.

"Yes. Maybe I've been tired yesterday that's why I did not feel well. But I'm OK now."

Just at that time, the two realized that they were both still on the bed

Ryoma went out of the bed, quite blushing. Sakuno did that too.

"I'll… I'll just heat the foods." And she dashed off to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm… thank you… for taking care of me. I'm also sorry for being a burden to you." Sakuno said as they were eating breakfast.

"Don't apologize. I'll do that to anyone in your situation." He snapped.

"Yes, of course." Sakuno felt ashamed. _Of course, how dare I think that I'm somewhat special to him? He'll do it to__** anyone.**_

They ate silently until they finished their foods.

"Take a bath now." Ryoma commanded Sakuno

"What?"

"We'll go somewhere."

"Where? But I… I'm not allowed to go out… without permission…"

"Isn't that wig and sunglasses intended for you to go out without permission? Now, take a bath, change your clothes, and I'll wait for you outside."

But Sakuno just looked at him disbelievingly and thinking of how bossy he was. Seeing that Sakuno did not move, Ryoma snapped again.

"What? You want me to come with you?"

"Of course not! Just wait for me outside."

Ryoma left the room and waited outside. After almost one hour… Sakuno went out of the room wearing her wig and sunglasses.

"I'm starting to think the bathtub has eaten you." He said looking at her. "People won't really recognize you in that." He added referring to her wig.

"Yes, but people will still recognize you."

"I don't care. Anyway, let's go."

"I'll talk to Tomoka first."

Sakuno went to the door next to hers. She knocked but nobody answered.

"I wonder if she's still sleeping. Do you saw her arrive here last night?" She asked.

"No."

Sakuno get her cell phone in her purse and dialed Tomoka's number.

"Good morning!" Tomoka greeted her.

"Good morning too. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I haven't called you. I'm here at Horio's house…"

"What? You spent your night with him? But Tomoka…"

"Hey, don't think we did anything wrong. We just watched movies here because we were late for the cinema. That's all."

"Right, but you can't blame me. I mean it's a man's house and you're…"

"Fine, I know what you're talking about but skip the lecture. I promise we just watched movies. That's all. Anyway, why did you call?"

"Uhmm… I'll go somewhere…"

"Is Ryoma coming with you?" Tomoka asked with a giggle.

"Yeah…"

"Just as what I thought. Anyway, Horio keeps calling him last night but he didn't answer Horio's calls. What happened when he went with you there?"

"Uhm… let's just talk about it later."

"Yeah… OK, bye. Enjoy!" She said and went out of line.

She noticed Ryoma started to walk so she followed him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"…"

"Where are we going?" She repeated.

"…"

"I won't come with you unless you tell me where we are going." She said, annoyed of being ignored, and stopped walking.

Ryoma took a deep breath, irritated. "You're so talkative. We will go to my house."

"What? In your house?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, to _my _house."

"Why?"

"I have some ingredients there for Japanese foods. I missed those. Cook for me."

Sakuno opened her mouth to say something but Ryoma interrupted her.

"Now, don't ask me any more questions."

Seeing that it's no good to confront him, she just walked behind him. She noticed that Ryoma keeps snapping at her that morning and she felt guilty because maybe he's tired due to what happened to them the other day and he also took care of her the past night. She just followed him quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my longest chap, I think. But I have to take my chance of being able to type my fanfic because it might take me long before I could update again. It took me four days to do this chap. Our Research subject is becoming a nightmare… waaaaaa… Please review… **_**Happy people… **__****_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakuno was busy cooking at Ryoma's kitchen that she has jumped when she heard a chair moved.

"You scared me." She said as she turned to Ryoma behind her but then she turned away instantly, blushing.

"You haven't seen a guy shirtless before?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course I did." Sakuno said turning to Ryoma again while placing a plate of Japanese food in front of him, with eyebrows raised but her cheeks still red. "I just don't know why you have to eat… _shirtless_."

Ryoma smirked, as usual. "I've just checked if you're alright here." He stood up and started heading to the stairs when the lights went off after a sound of lightning.

"Oh, it's raining." Sakuno said looking at the window.

"I know. Wait here, I'll get some candles and… wear a shirt."

But it was so dark that Sakuno quivered. She followed Ryoma at the stairs and he heard her steps.

"What?" He asked wondering why Sakuno was following him.

"Uhm, do you want some help… in… getting the candles?" Sakuno asked reluctantly feeling stupid.

Ryoma nodded knowing the real reason why she wanted to go with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The candle at the middle of the table gave a warm feeling, while flickering, at that cold, dark and rainy afternoon. Anyone would have thought it would be more romantic if there was sweet background music but it's impossible for it was brownout and that it wasn't really a "romantic lunch" something. Sakuno kept glancing nervously at Ryoma wondering of what he was thinking about the food.

"Do I have something on my face?" Ryoma asked slightly annoyed.

"No." She answered quickly and busied herself with her food. "Uhm… Ryoma…"

"Huh?"

"Well, what can you say about… about the food?" She swallowed nervously.

"It's fine."

_Fine._ _That's all he can say?_ Sakuno thought as she remembered being always praised with her cooking and all Ryoma-the-tennis-prodigy could say was "fine". She glanced at Ryoma irritated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What will we do now?" Sakuno asked when they were in the living room sitting on a couch.

Ryoma did not answer.

"I suppose I've done my job here." She continued. "Can I go back now? I think there is electricity at the hotel."

"It's raining hard. I don't plan on getting my car muddy."

"I can leave alone."

"Do you think I would allow you?"

They fell silent. Then, Ryoma asked: "Ryuzaki…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you afraid of the dark?"

"What?"

"I know you are. But why?"

"I… I don't know. I just feel scared and… sad."

"You're strange."

"I'm not! Many people are scared of darkness."

"But you're still strange."

Sakuno did not answer, thinking of what was strange with her.

"Ryuzaki, do you know the story of a team of basketball players who, after they have won a tournament, met an accident."

Sakuno looked at him. Ryoma was staring at the light of the candle in the center table. Sakuno shivered.

"No, I don't know about that. What happened to them?" She asked curiously.

"It was raining hard and the road was slippery. They all died in the accident." He said darkly. "The police got all their bodies but one player, was missing an arm."

Sakuno gasped. "An arm?" She was looking intently on Ryoma and was hanging on his every word, intrigued.

"Yes. The police never saw the arm…"

Sakuno intervened. "They didn't? But, it must be somewhere in the area. Oh, I wonder where it is…"

"You'll know. Just don't interfere. Now, the police never saw the arm. Then, in an old house, near where the accident happened, lived an old woman. She's been away for so long that's why she never knew about the accident. She was trimming her plants when she saw, hidden in the bush, was the arm."

"Oh my!"

"The woman was shocked and don't know what to do. She decided to just bury the arm. After one year, one rainy night, someone knocked at the old house's door. The old woman opened it and saw a middle-aged man wearing a jersey. He asked her if he could just stay on that house for a while. The woman kindly accepted him. She noticed that one of the man's arms is missing after she got water for him, she asked him why one of his arms is missing. The man said that it's because someone got it. Then… the old woman asked: 'who?'" Ryoma looked intently at Sakuno's eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He answered…"

"What?"

"You." Ryoma said coolly and Sakuno screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne screamed.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!" Momoshiro was howling with laughter. "I can't believe you'll be afraid of that. It's not really frightening."

She looked at him, fearful. "Momoshiro…"

"What?" He's wiping his tears.

"There's… there's…" She was trembling. She raised her hand and point above Momo's shoulder. Momo felt nervous and felt prickling on the back of his neck. He turned back and saw…

Eiji said: "BOO!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

It was Anne's turn to laugh.

"Hey! Sempai Eiji! You scared me."

"Hahaha… how are you Momo?" Eiji asked. They were inside Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant.

"OK. I'm telling Anne a ghost story. That one that we have told Ryoma."

"Yeah, I remember that. The basketball team story. But he just smirked at us."

"Oh yeah, it didn't affected him. And speaking of ochibi, is there any new news about him?"

Momoshiro smiled. "His father showed me his and Sakuno's pictures."

"They were so cute together." Anne said.

Kawamura appeared at the counter. "Horio called last night." He said. "Ryoma and Sakuno are going well now."

"Really? Wow, after so many years, they would still end up together." Said Eiji.

"Well, they don't have that boyfriend-girlfriend relationship but their relationship is better." Momo said.

"But I'll tell you, they will be married someday." Eiji said and chuckled.

"I hope so." Said Anne.

"And speaking of marriage, when will you two be married?" Kawamura asked smiling.

"Actually, sempais… that's the reason why we wanted to see all of you. It's because of our marriage."

"Whoa! You'll be married? Wow! Time runs so fast. It's like we were just in high school and now you're getting married." Eiji said excitedly.

"We'll tell you about the details later. Let's wait first for the others." Anne said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! We've got our internet connection back! Haha… Ahm… maybe the part where Ryoma told the story was out of character but that's what came into my mind. Sorry, I can't think of anything. And Anne being scared, I think that's a bit ooc too, so sorry again for that. I've wanted to show the other regulars but I was only able to show Momo, Eiji and Kawamura. The others might be in the next chapter. Nga pala, thanx for the reviews! I really appreciate those. Thanks again!!! ******** It's our periodical test this week but instead of reviewing, I'm here in front of the PC. Hehe… But I'll study later. Haha… Enjoy this chap and please leave your reviews! ******


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What do you think about what Momoshiro's going to tell us?" Fuji asked Inui as they met in the train.

"Based on my calculations, there would be a 10 chance that he'll tell us about Ryoma, 10 that he just wanted to see us and…" Inui's eyeglasses gleamed, "80 about his and Anne's marriage."

"That was interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the good news, Momoshiro?" Fuji asked, sitting beside the counter where Kawamura was. The old Seigaku regulars were there, except for Ryoma and Tezuka, who was in Paris to attend a seminar (he was a doctor). They became more matured and have their different professions but they were still close, same as when they were in high school. And on times that they got together, it seems like they were still in high school, joking and thinking about their happy moments and show childish acts.

Momoshiro reached for Anne's hand and said, "Thank you guys for coming here. Uhm… Me and Anne…"

"They're going to be married!" Eiji burst out excitedly.

Fuji smiled and looked at Inui. Inui looked pleased.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Momo grinning.

"Wow, that's great news. When will it be held?" Oishi said smiling.

"Thanks. There still isn't an exact date but it would be three months from now. Ryoma's father would let us use the temple he was caretaking." Anne said.

Kaido, who was sitting in a corner hissed.

"Hey, Kaido, looks like Momo have beaten you in the case of your love lives." Eiji joked.

"Hmmm." Kaido snapped.

They all laughed. Then Oishi said, "I don't think so. How's Maia, Kaido?"

"She's OK. Still busy with her baking." Kaido answered.

"She's really good at it. She sent me some of her cookies last weekend." Anne said.

"Wait, who's Maia?" Eiji asked, confused.

"She's Kaido's girlfriend." Kawamura said.

"What? How come I've never heard of her?"

"Because you've been in Korea when they met, she's also a writer in our magazine. They met three months ago." Anne told Eiji. Anne was a writer in a sports magazine. Momo used to have tennis games with Kaido every weekend and Anne went to visit them with Maia. Maia was just a simple but beautiful girl. She and Anne were one of the magazine's top writers. She introduced Maia to Kaido but they never saw interest for each other between the two. Anne was surprised when Maia told her after two weeks that she and Kaido had been a couple.

"Oh, right." Eiji couldn't imagine how Kaido got himself a girlfriend. He wasn't the type who would court a girl. Then he grinned widely. "Then I'll be expecting for another marriage after Momo's."

And they went to talk more about the coming wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for accompanying Sakuno while I'm not with her. I'm so sure she would have been bored." Tomoka said. Horio was going to take her back to the hotel but they decided to pass by Ryoma's house to take Sakuno with them. "Sakuno, let's go."

"Oh, please wait for me. I'll just tell him something." Tomoka agreed and went inside Horio's car.

"Uhm, Ryoma…"

"Yes?"

"This coming two weeks, we will be conducting a tennis program in a school in Arizona. I know it would be a short time that's why we don't really think the kids would learn a lot, but… Uhm… I thought that maybe if they would meet a famous and good tennis player, they would be inspired to pursue even if our tennis program would be over. So, if you'll be free, maybe you could go there, even just for some minutes." Sakuno said trying to read what Ryoma was thinking. Ryoma didn't show any reaction. Sakuno added, "It's OK if you don't want. I… I just thought…"

"I'll think about it."

Sakuno smiled. "Sure. Just call me if you'll be going there. Bye!" Sakuno headed to the car, leaving Ryoma standing in the door way. He watched the car until it was out of sight.

Sakuno was in the back seat. What happened back at Ryoma's house had sent smiles on her.

"_You're so mean!" Sakuno said after she had screamed out of her shock. _

"'_Just want to learn if you'll be scared." Ryoma said coolly as Sakuno composed herself again. _

"_So what happened? About the old woman…" She suddenly looked worried. _

"_Hey, don't tell me you believe in that story. It's just a myth."_

"_Oh…" She laughed. "Where did you learn that?"_

"_From Sempai Momo and Sempai Eiji, they thought they'll scare me."_

_Sakuno laughed harder. Ryoma looked at her. "Why are you laughing? You look insane." He said as Sakuno was wiping her tears and pounding the wooden center table._

"_I…" She was fighting her laughs. "I just… I never thought that… that… you'll tell something… a story like that. It was so not you." She said between her laughs. _

_Then, Tomoka called her and they decided that Tomoka and Horio will pick Sakuno at Ryoma's house._

She wondered if Ryoma will show up at the tennis program. She hoped so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tennis program was a success. There have just been a problem with the sorting of the students for they could hardly tell who were the enrollees. It's not only the children who showed up but also their parents and other adults that wanted to see the Ms. Universe. Even those who were not interested in tennis forced their selves or the others, forced by their parents, to enroll. It was the first time that a beauty queen would hold a program like that and she herself would supervise.

Sakuno was so nervous the day before. She thought that no one might be interested with the program but the number of children from five to twelve years old who showed up the next day was more than what they expected. Luckily they have enough volunteers and they were able to control the people. The guardians of the students were only permitted to enter and sit at the bleachers. Sakuno gave a speech at the start and the students were divided to groups and were distributed to each volunteer according to age. The class would be every weekdays.

Everyday, Sakuno will round at each class and see how far the students have learned. Because of the number of students, they decided to extend two weeks. On Friday, a lot of students have learned the basics but a person Sakuno was always waiting for that week never showed up.

_He might be busy. I don't know if he'll even show up next week but I hope he will. It might be the last time. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good practice day for Ryoma. He was getting stronger, as usual, which he must really be for his match would be on the Friday next week but something was bothering him.

"Wow, I bet you'll win next week but you look disturbed."

"I'm not."

Horio shrugged. "Fine, hey, do you know about the Sakuno's tennis program?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's in the news. Many children joined and it's even extended for another two weeks. I'll be visiting it on Monday. Want to come?"

Ryoma did not reply.

"All right. Anyway, Tomoka told me that next week would be their last week here." Horio sighed.

Ryoma was surprised but did not show it. "I thought it's extended?"

"Only the program but another people would supervise. Sakuno needs to visit other countries."

Ryoma headed straight to the locker room. He wanted to see Sakuno but he was not sure why. He was confused of his feeling that's why he decided not to see Sakuno first and think about his confusion. It was the first time that Ryoma had been really happy since he came into USA. He had learned that Sakuno would soon be leaving and that make him more confused of what to do. When Sakuno leave, it may take a long time before they would see each other again or worst, they might not see each other again and he did not want that to happen. Ryoma didn't know how to tell that to Sakuno. He must do something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews! And to those who are still not reviewing, pls. review! Hehe… I really want to know what all of you think about this story of mine. It took me so long to figure out how I will end this but it was all planned now. Pls, pls, pls. give me your reviews. ******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

Monday morning, Horio was in the tennis court watching the students doing their warm up exercises.

"Hey! Why are you here?" Tomoka asked as she approached Horio.

"Why, you don't like to see me?"

"No! I like to see you but I thought you're supervising Ryoma's training."

"Mr. Smith came back and is now the one supervising Ryoma. He still needs me but I asked for a day off and agreed. Just want to be in another environment." He said smiling at Tomoka.

She chuckled. "Is this another environment? But you came from a tennis court and now, you're still in a tennis court. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you're here." Horio remarked that made Tomoka blushed.

"You missed me a lot, don't you? What do you think about the kids?"

"A lot of them are good. I remember the times when we were still in Seigaku, doing those warm ups. If they want I could give them some advice. You know, with my…"

"I know you have those years of tennis experiences." Tomoka interrupted him laughing.

"Anyway, how's Ryoma doing? I thought Sakuno asked him to visit here but he seems so busy with his training."

"You're right. I invited him to go with me here but he is really concentrating on his training."

"But can't he spare some time going here? Sakuno expected him last week but he never went here. Now Sakuno is trying to hide her sadness and I know it would hurt her more. It's the first time I saw Sakuno very happy after what happened between them years ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true that Sakuno was sad but she didn't want it to intervene with her work. She enjoyed every days of being in the courts with the students in the program but whenever she was alone, she always thought that she wouldn't really be that hurt if she hadn't agreed to be Ryoma's co-model in the first place. Sometimes she thought that she was over reacting or being selfish but she's expecting at least a call from Ryoma because she was thinking that they had been close those past days that she believed they were good friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma too was sad. He could only hide his sadness better than Sakuno could. He kept on practicing because he wanted to win the match not only for his self but also for someone else. He did not believe in serendipity but he decided to let the outcome of his coming match decide if he must really go on with his plans. He was confident, as usual, but he must be careful for his next opponent was considered to be dangerous.

_Dangerous. Let's see. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning. The sun shone brightly but it did not prevented people on filling the stands. Eagerness from the spectators could be sensed on the way of how they talked about the previews matches of both players that would be facing in the tennis court later that day.

Jayson Craig had the record of 47 wins and no lost at all ever since he went pro, and that was only three years ago. This new prodigy in tennis was watched out for his tennis skills that could match those with the hottest pros in that time, including the Prince. He was considered as the new threat for the Prince's throne and that match would decide who among the two players must be in the tennis limelight for only one must rule.

Ryoma Echizen was used to this kind of threats and those threats haven't stayed for so long and remained to be only daydreams but Jayson, a new player who haven't suffered a lost, was full of energy, confidence and was much more determined to prove his worth.

And the game began with Jayson's serve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look at that! That was a very powerful serve!_

_Yeah. His arms quivered when he got it._

_At least he returned it!... Oh, nice shot!_

_Yeah, you saw how the ball spun smoothly and fast? _

_Ah-huh. The opponent was first confused on where the ball would go._

_But he got away with that fast too._

_You think he got the chance?_

_Of winning? I think so._

_But hey, he'll not let him. I can feel it. He'll still win._

_**I hope so.**_

_That girl looks familiar._

_Who?_

_The one with the sunglasses._

_Yeah, I wonder where I saw her. Where'd she go?_

_There, at the front seat._

_Anyway, let's get back to the game._

_Yes. Only two sets are over but the two looks really tired. _

_Better not let their stamina fall._

_That new pro, he sure has a chance. _

_Right. He could actually equalize his strength with him._

_I thought he was just being over confident with himself but now, he really has the right to be confident._

_But let's not lose our hope with the prince. He surely always has great surprises in every game and this time, I know he won't let us down._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! Had it started?" Momoshiro asked the rest of his old tennis team as he entered Kawamura's restaurant.

"Nya! You're late! It's the start of the third set now." Eiji answered.

"Sorry. I went to the printing shop for there were some changes in the invitations. So, how's our boy?"

"Hmmm… powerful, as usual but his opponent's also good. He can match Ryoma's strength and he sure has other surprises up his sleeves."

"What do you think Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

But Tezuka's glasses only gleam and no one could guess what he was thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ring of Sakuno Ryuzaki's cell phone could be heard among the noise in the crowd.

"Sakuno, you're still watching?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt but you have to get back here. You still have to pack your things and say goodbye to the kids before we leave this afternoon."

"Ok. I'll be right there."

And after one last look at the prince in front of her, Sakuno stood up and leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was concentrated in the match but then, he still has noticed that auburn hair that suddenly disappeared in the crowd. He then felt something completing him and his game. Something that he never felt ever since he left Seigaku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for this very late update. One more chap and this fanfic will be over but I have a new story coming out of my mind so watch out for it!!! Anyways… sorry I can't narrate the game perfectly because honestly I don't know how to narrate it so I just showed some of the viewer's point of view even though it's not really that clear. Please review this chap and also watch out for the ending. Thanks ******


	13. Chapter 13

I have finished typing my last chap last November but we do not have an internet connection so I wasn't able to upload it

**I started this story last vacation… and it is vacation again!! Gomen, haven't updated for so long… review pls.. ******

--

"….I will surely miss you all." Teary eyed Sakuno ended her speech and the students went home. After she left the game, Sakuno headed to the tennis program and was able to say her good byes to the kids.

"So you're not really going to talk to your prince and say good bye?" Tomoka asked her while they were still inside the court.

"As if he cares."

"Of course."

"I doubt that."

"Come on. We both know he likes you. You like him too."

"Oh, please don't make me expect again. He's now focused with his career and I guess I'll just continue with mine."

"What do you…" Tomoka was shocked when she saw someone went out of a car behind Sakuno. "I think I must go somewhere now. See you later."

"Hey!" Sakuno looked behind her and saw Ryoma Echizen. Their eyes locked. Sakuno's shock and full of questions.

"I heard you're leaving today."

"Yeah…" Sakuno tried to utter other words. "What happened to your game?"

"Of course I won."

"Yes. Of course. I… I know you'll win."

"I saw you there."

"Really? I… I… Why are you here?"

It took a while for Ryoma to answer. Sakuno can't get her eyes out of him. And so was him.

"I just want to say…"

"What?"

"Good bye…"

_Good bye. Of course that's what he'll say. How dare you expect for anything else._

They were both silent for a moment, both lost for other words to say.

"Yes. Uhm… I… I have to go. Bye." Sakuno said, trembling and get passed from Ryoma.

She felt sick and can't take the sight of Ryoma anymore for she felt really hurt. _You're so stupid Sakuno. He left you before so now, you must left him too. _She can't control the tears running down her cheeks. She walked fast to get out of the court but her wrist was grabbed by Ryoma. 

"Please let go of me."

"Sorry. But I forgot to tell you that… I love you."

Sakuno's heart skipped.

"What?"

"I love you. I know you heard me. I love you Ryuzaki."

Sakuno just cried and found her self on the arms of her prince.

"I love you too."

Sakuno: I really have to leave.

Ryoma: I understand. I forgot this is not the only country in the universe… Ryuzaki…

Sakuno: What?

Ryoma: Next year, after your term, wait for me…

Sakuno: Where?

Ryoma: In Japan.

Sakuno: Why would I have to?

Ryoma: Because I know you can't live without me. I won't too.

The two celebrities concentrated on their careers. They still communicate through their cell phones and emails. Surprisingly, Ryoma made most of the calls but pretended that he did not really intend to call.

"Hi." Ryoma said during the night Sakuno arrived in Panama from the U.S.

Sakuno giggled. "Hello Ryoma-kun. You missed me already?"

"No. I'm just checking if you're still alive."

"Obviously, I am."

"…"

"That's only what you'll say?"

"Ryuzaki…"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." And he hung up.

The prince played more games against other professional tennis players. He won several tournaments and became even more famous. When asked about his inspiration in an interview before a game, he said that his princess was his reason to win every game. That short statement broke the heart of all his fan girls. Only few people had an idea that he had a girlfriend before that interview. Because they can't do anything about it, his fans (especially the girls) just keep on guessing who his girlfriend was and had been contented to be happy that at least, someone had melted the heart of what they thought was a stone-hearted prince.

Many sports and showbiz reporters asked Ryoma who that lucky girl was but he won't say who she is. In order to stop those who were bragging him, he just said that his girl is not in the U.S and yes, she is Japanese. Obviously, only one Japanese came to all of their minds and they did not asked him anymore.

The two became the couple of the year. A perfect pair. The prince and princess. It only made them even more famous and they even had more fans because everyone thought that they were really for each other. Months later, Sakuno's term would be over and she and her prince hadn't talked to each other for three months.

They were too busy but at last, Sakuno was able to open her email and saw that there was a message from her prince saying that he's so sorry that he wasn't able to contact her within the past weeks. He said that she must wait for him in Seigaku three days after her arrival in Japan.

Sakuno sighed. _I don't know if I will last for the next days. You're right Ryoma-kun. I can't live without you. I miss you so much. Ja ne. _

The gate creaked as the auburn haired beauty queen entered. As she turn around a pair of arms enveloped her… and they stayed like that for a long moment.

"How are you?" Ryoma asked when they were seated on a bench.

"You surprised me."

"What, never thought I'll be earlier?"

Sakuno laughed. "Not that."

"Oh," Ryoma remembered the surprised look at Sakuno as he hugged her before realizing it was him. "Just want to express how I feel, especially that we haven't seen each other for so long."

"I missed you." Sakuno put her head over her prince's shoulders.

"Know what? That hug came with a bonus."

And even before she could utter other words, his lips met hers, with Fuji's camera clicking in the background.

**That's it!! haha.. don't know if you'll like this chap but thanks a lot for sparing some time to read this.. weeeee.. college here I come!! watch out for my upcoming story/ies.. hehe.. ******


End file.
